The Meeting That Lead To Disaster
by CupidRagDoll
Summary: They all thought it would just be another mission. They never dreamed of meeting each other. Now that they know of the others' existence, what should they do? Should they continue to be allies? Is it their partnership that is causing more chaos than usual, or is it the partnership itself that is chaos? Can a villain ever be good?
1. A Mysterious Meeting Prologue

(Author's note: Please, think of the chapters of this story as segments of a show. They will be labeled as the episode name with a segment attachment. Prologue would be the beginning of the episode before the opening, part 1 would be the first segment, part 2 would be the second segment, et., and finale would be some sort of wrap up/ conclusion before the next episode. Also, the turtles in this story are heavily based off the ones from the 2014/16 movie, but don't actually obtain the plot from those movies. Enjoy!)

Today was just another day in the lair. Or night that is. But it might as well have been day, at least, for the turtles. Donnie had his mind dead set on whatever tech he was working on, Leo was just sitting around, enjoying the peace and quiet, Raph was training, as usual, and Mikey was doing what could only be described as being Mikey.

It was just a typical night, until the alarms started ringing. Leo ran up to Donnie in seconds.

"What's going on, Don?" he questioned, prepared for any explanation.

"I-I don't know," Donnie stuttered, more unsure than usual, "the scanner's picking up something… different."

"Different how?"

"Some kind of... weird... alien energy."

"Ooze? Krang?"

"No. Something new."

"Well, nothing we can't handle," Raph chuckled, "where we heading to? We can just take the turtle van and-"

"It's on an island next to the east coast."

"...or not."

"Well, why are we just waitin' around here," Mikey laughed, "let's get a plane and-"

"A plane would take too long" Donnie interjected.

"Then how else are we gonna get there?"

Raph was pretty much ready to punch something at this point, but then, his brother answered his question.

"I'll show you."


	2. A Mysterious Meeting Part 1

Another gem monster. This wasn't anything new, if anything, it seemed like this monster would be easier to defeat than usual. So why wouldn't Garnet let Steven come along?

"Hey Garnet," Pearl asked as they were going through the warp pad, "why didn't you want Steven to come along? Six-thirty isn't too early, it wouldn't be a bad time for him to be up if he isn't already.."

Garnet just shrugged.

"It's best for him to stay back," was her only cryptic reply.

Pearl didn't know what to say back, so she only nodded, bending her head down ready for battle. Amethyst's eyes lost their laughter, and she stared ahead in preparation. After seeing the uncomfortable atmosphere, Garnet decided to amend the situation.

"It's not from anything in the battle," she further explained, "he needs to keep the peace between Lapis and Peridot."

"That makes sense," Amethyst laughed, speaking as if a weight was taken off her shoulders.

When they got to the island, it seemed very much deserted, as it had been for years.

"Amethyst," Pearl murmured, "are you positive you saw something here?"

"Of course I'm positive," she insisted, "I saw it with my own two eyes! It was big, it had, like, a million arms-"

"Maybe it's another fusion experiment before the cluster."

Suddenly, the leaves of a group of trees in the distance began to rustle. A low and deep moan could be heard in the same direction.

"Or maybe not." Garnet spoke in a mysterious, matter of fact tone.

She naturally led the way, the other two gems close behind. It got much darker once they were actually in the forest, almost as if it decided to stay primarily concentrated in that area. The only natural light source they had was a small sliver of moon, and Pearl had to create a hologram from her gem to make it somewhat of a flashlight to light their way. Even then, it didn't help too much, as a light fog covered the area.

"Garnet…" Pearl whispered, "who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "but whoever it is, they'll be very powerful. We need to keep our guard up."

Almost as if their discussions called it into being, the large monster appeared within the fog. They didn't realize it was even the monster at first, as its dark blue skin blended in with the night. It was clear it was inhuman just from its silhouette, a torso with a dozen or so arms attached. They weren't even functioning, just dangling there, loose as if incapable of motion. Beneath were two legs, two legs with monstrous and animal-like feet.

"Let's get 'em!" Amethyst screamed, charging towards it, whip in her hand.

It wasn't until it heard her cries that it began screaming louder than any of them had expected, especially Amethyst. She halted her charge to cover her ears, and as she did, one of the arms jolted to life to smack her away. She screamed as she flew backwards, up until Garnet caught her. Pearl created her spear, throwing it at the beast. It turned around, revealing a large face embedded in the torso. It screamed again, charging at all three. Garnet, Amethyst still under her arm, dodged to the right, while the final Crystal Gem chose the other direction.

Amethyst gave Garnet a look, and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Pearl," she called, "distract it!"

"With pleasure," she said to herself, creating the spear again and hitting it multiple times. Garnet used this as an advantage to throw the purple gem at the monster and begin to run in for a hit afterwards. As she flew, she began to spin so fast, she looked like a ball, and gave the creature an incredibly hard hit. It screamed in pain, but threw her off once again, this time sending the other two gems flying with her.

"Garnet," Pearl screamed, "how are we gonna-"

"Backup's coming… now."

The second after she finished speaking, a loud beeping in a strange new rhythm was heard. A bus came flying through (quite literally, as it was landing with strange but effective wings attached to it), taking the creature by surprise. It flew back, screeching once again. Four people came out, only they weren't humans. They weren't even gems.

"Are those… turtles?" she couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Yup."

One came up, in an orange headband, beginning to talk in a less than serious tone.

"Don't worry ladies, we got this under control." After he said that, two others flew back, thrown from the giant beast. The only reason the third one didn't was because he was hanging onto it for dear life. "...for the most part. Just go back home and we'll all pretend this never happened."

"Or we could help you." Garnet offered

"I don't think that's necessary," he laughed, holding up a pair of nunchucks, "nothing's too strong to be defeated by me, the great-" It cut him off by punching him and sending him flying.

Garnet took charge, forming her gauntlets and running up to free one in a red headband, gasping for air as he was being held tightly in one arm. Once she was finally able to loosen its grip and punch it away in one powerful blow, she kneeled down.

"Thanks," he muttered between deep breaths, "it's nice to know there's another band of freaks fightin' other freaks."

"Who are you?" As she said this, the other two ran up to hear.

"I'm Raph. Those dingbats with the monster over there are my brothers."

She looked over to see two other turtles.

"Don, try to get it from behind!" screamed the one in the blue headband to the purple headband.

"We already tried that Leo!" the injured turtle on the ground yelled back, "If it didn't work once, I don't think it'll work a second time!"

"We can still try, can't we?"

Raph rolled his eyes, getting up.

"Hey, I don't think I properly introduced myself before," the fourth one said, running up to them, then running again towards the monster, "I am the fantastic-" the monster cut it off once again, by grabbing him then throwing him into a tree.

Raph began pummeling one of the legs, and Garnet did so with the body. As they did, they held it in place, which allowed Amethyst to tie her whip around it. Donatello ran up and smacked it from behind, and in one one controlled effort, the monster vanished and all that was left was a dark blue gem.

Garnet picked it up.

"H-hey what are you doing with that?" Donnie questioned, "That could be dangerous, we need to keep it contained.

"Which we will," she smirked, bubbling the gem.

"Wha- how did you-"

And within seconds, she sent it off to the temple just using the palm of her hands, laughing at his confused and shocked face.

"Look, miss," Leo muttered, "I don't know what you plan to do with that, but if we find out it's for anything evil-"

"I'm the marvelous Michelangelo!" Mikey proudly announced.

"Shut up, Mikey!" All three simultaneously screamed.

"Uh… guys… sun's coming up," Donnie pointed out, "if we bring the van to New York now, we won't be able to park it without being spotted."

Leo sighed.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?"

"You can come stay in our barn during the day." Garnet said.

"What?!" the other two protested. After that, Garnet brought them in for a group huddle.

"They helped us," she explained, "they aren't a threat. But they might become one if they don't trust us. We need to help them out and prove we don't want to hurt them."

"But do you really think Lapis or Peridot will like them being in the barn for the day?" Pearl mumbled.

"It's only for the day, they'll be fine."


	3. A Mysterious Meeting Part 2

"What? I'm going to have to put up with _more_ homeworld gems running around here?"

Lapis crossed her arms, appearing thoroughly angry and unimpressed.

"For the hundredth time, they're not anything from homeworld," Pearl tried to explain, "they actually did come from this planet. At least, I think so…?"

Leo gave a quick nod.

"Then why is Peridot so afraid of them?"

Peridot was inside of the barn, peeking her head out a little bit to see what was going on. She pulled it back in when Lapis pointed, bringing all attention to her.

"Peridot, they're not from homeworld!" Pearl shouted to the barn.

"You don't know that!" Peridot screamed back.

"Ugh, look, homeworld or not, they're not staying here permanently. It's only for the day."

"Then I guess for the day," Lapis said, forming her wings, "I won't be seeing them."

She flew up and perched herself on the top of the silo. Peridot, seeing this had happened, ran out of the barn.

"Wait!" she screamed, falling on her face and then resorting to running on all fours, "You can't just leave me here alone with homeworld soldiers!"

She tried to climb up the silo, but only wound up sliding down. She tried once again, only to be met with the same outcome.

"Don't worry, I'll get her." Garnet mumbled.

"Wow…" Steven said, "so, you're like giant talking turtles?"

"Um, yeah?" Leo hesitantly answered.

"That's so cool!"

"Ha! Nice to find someone who doesn't immediately see us as monsters." Raph whispered to his brothers.

"Peridot," Garnet soothed to her, "it's okay. Even if they are from homeworld, I swear, I won't let them hurt you."

"Y-you promise?" she whimpered.

"I promise."

Peridot walked up to them, staying behind Garnet. She looked them over, giving a skeptical eye.

"If you aren't gems, then what are you?" she prompted.

"We're turtles." Leo answered.

"Turtles… I've never heard of such a species. Are there more and are they just like you?"

"Wha… no. We're like this because of an accident."

"So you're defective?"

Leo gave Garnet a confused look. She just shrugged, and looked down at Peridot.

"I think that's enough questions," she said to her, "we should go inside. It's going to rain soon." She motioned towards the light grey clouds circling the sky.

About halfway through the day, Raph was starting to get restless. He harshly kicked over one of the paint cans lying around, much to Peridot's dismay.

"It's dark as night out there," he reasoned, "it's not like anyone's gonna see us! We should just go back to the turtle van and fly back to New York City!"

"Just because it's dark and raining here doesn't mean it's dark and raining there," Leo explained, "besides, New York's busier during the day. We'll still have a higher chance of being spotted regardless."

In response, he punched the wall, mumbling "Ahh! Aren't there any punching bags or something around here?"

"Amethyst might have some," Steven cheerfully said.

"What," Amethyst asked, "punching bags? Sure, I'll go look. I might have a few hanging around my room."

As she walked away, Leo made a confused face.

"Who just has punching bags lying around their room?" he muttered.

"Amethyst has all kinds of junk lying around her room in huge piles," Steven responded, "she has things like a huge fridge, a giant sword, a replication wand thingy, an arrow sign with lights and everything, I don't know where she got that, a-"

"Hey Don," Raph's voice, "why ya spacing out?"

For the past hour or so, Donatello had just been staring outside. He hadn't said anything, not until his brother got his attention.

"Huh," he groaned, "oh! Uh… nothing. I guess I just… almost fell asleep."

He continued looking outside the barn entrance, but his stubborn brother wasn't going to settle for an explanation like that. He followed his stare to the silo.

"Don't tell me you like that chick?" It was hard to tell from his tone if what he said was a question or a command.

"What? No…" he justified, "it's just… isn't it a bit dangerous for her to be out in the rain by herself? Any creature is more able to get a cold or some other disease in the rain."

"We're not even sure these other freaks can catch colds."

Donatello sighed.

"I'm going to convince her to come in."

"Are you crazy? She hates our guts!"

"And with an attitude like that, I don't see how we'll convince her otherwise."

With that, he quietly left the barnhouse and walked up to the silo. He looked up, but wasn't able to see her.

"Hey, are you sure you want to stay up there?" he shouted, "You might catch a cold or something!" She didn't respond. "I just don't want you to get sick!" She continued to ignore his words. With no more ideas of how to convince her he was good, he tried the first thing he could think of. "You're very pretty!"

She showed her face, giving him a skeptical look.

"Do you really think that's going to make me like you?" she questioned.

"No," he admitted, "but I thought it was worth a try."

Her face disappeared again, so he gave up and went inside.

"Yeah, I bet that made her really like us." Raph sarcastically muttered.

"Shut up." was the response he got back.

A little further into the day, Steven decided to ask them a question.

"Why are you mutants?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, unsure what to say.

"We're… experiments," Leo admitted, "we were created to be test subjects for this ooze of some kind, but, the people behind it didn't have great intentions. The whole building had to be burned down in order to stop it."

"How did you survive?"

"A… friend... of ours… saved us. She dropped us off in the sewers."

"That doesn't sound like the best place to drop off a bunch of baby turtles…"

"No! We weren't alone. We had our father, Master Splinter."

"Was he a guy living in the sewers?"

"He was a rat that was also being tested."

"I see."

"So, what's the deal with this freakshow?" Raph asked.

"Raph!" Leo scolded, despite the fact Steven really didn't care.

"We are the crystal gems! We're the guardians of this Earth, and we always fight all kinds of gem monsters!

"Gem monsters," Leo mumbled, "is that what that thing was?"

"Yup! Probably!"

"Do you always… kill… them?"

"What? No! We never kill them!"

"But… it disappeared."

"That's because its body wasn't really real. You just poofed it into its gem."

"Poofed?"

"Uh, well, when a gem is poofed, they disappear and all that's left is their gemstone. After a certain amount of time, they come back as themselves."

"So their bodies aren't real?"

"Yes and no." Garnet answered.

"Oh! Garnet," Leo laughed, "I'm sorry, I was just curious about your-"

"It's fine," she insisted, "but look at the time. It's nine o'clock. We should be able to warp you back to your van so you can get back home."

"Oh. It's that time already? I guess we should start getting back home."

"Will we ever see you again?" Mikey asked.

"Probably," Garnet said, "it's more likely we'll see each other again than not. Until then, feel free to call us any time you need a problem."

"Thank you…"


	4. A Mysterious Meeting Finale

"Where have you been?" Splinter reprimanded, "I was worried sick about you!"

"We're sorry, father," Leo said, "we went out later than we should."

"Of course you did! How were you ever able to hide during the day?"

"We… uh… had a little help from some new friends."

"Yeah!" Mikey chimed in, "They were cool. There was Garnet, she was cool, and Amethyst and I are like best friends now, then there's Pearl, who can be a bit of a neat freak, I don't understand that, then there's Steven!"

"Friends?" Splinter seemed genuinely surprised, "Were they humans?"

"No. They're the Crystal Gems."

"The Crystal Gems?"

"I don't know," Raph muttered, "they look like humans, but they have these weird rocks on their body, and I guess they can be the colors of the rainbow?"

"They're allies, Master Splinter," Leo assured him, "they even offered to help us if we need it."

"Okay, I'm just glad that none of you are hurt."

Later that night, Donnie began hacking the feed of text conversations. He didn't do it to be creepy or read anything deeply personal, but instead, skimmed through to see if anything interesting popped up. He eventually found what he was looking for from an unmarked phone on one of the far, sketchy side of New York.

"Hey, Hun-ie Bunches of Oats!" the messenger sent.

"I told you not to call me that." the responder sent.

"Alright, Hun-ie."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you all the information I found out about the Museum of New York City."

"Really? What did you find? Maps? Night guard positions?"

"No. I found out that it's really boring. But, there is a jewelry store just a few blocks away, and it ain't guarded at all at night."

"You're kidding."

"I swear to you, I ain't."

"Who would do that in New York City?"

"Idiots."

"Are there any alarms or security cameras?"

"None that I can see."

"Perfect! But are you sure that you don't want to try to bust into the museum?"

"Are you kidding me? That place is boring! Trust me, this place will be much easier to break into, and have much more interesting scenery. Plus, there's a few abandoned houses we could hang out in afterwards."

"How do you always manage to convince me to do something completely different from our original plan?"

"Because I'm special."

"Lol. I guess you are."


	5. A New Enemy Prologue

"I think I've found the best way for you to understand humans a little more," Steven smiled.

Peridot's eyes glimmered.

"They've finally made a series of logs and reports dedicated to their culture and how they work," she presumed.

"Um, no,"

"Then, how am I possibly going to learn more about them?"

She gave a strange look, showing she didn't really understand. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into Beach City, more specifically, the boardwalk.

"By meeting them!" he explained.

She looked confused, and took one foot off the wooded path.

"How is this supposed to help me understand them," she questioned.

"You'll see."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the boardwalk. They stopped at a small building with the title "Beach Citywalk Fries" plastered on the top of the building. At the front stood a small boy with blonde hair, one who seemed happy to see them.

"Hi Steven," he said, "I haven't seen you in a while. Let me guess, you want some fry bits?"

"Of course," he answered.

It was only then that he noticed Peridot, as she peeked her head over the counter and gave him a menacing glare. He pulled his head back a little, and looked at Steven in confusion.

"Steven, who is this?"

"Oh that's just Peridot. Peridot, this is Peedee."

"Um… hi?"

Peridot gave no response back. Peedee looked around awkwardly, but found no reason to leave, to his dismay.

"I… um… like your face paint?"

Peridot leaned her head to the side.

"What's face paint?"

He stood there in horror for a few seconds, until he realized exactly what was going on.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you another Crystal Gem?"

"To my misfortune, yes."

"Okay. That makes a little more sense. So, can I take your order?"

"Order? For what? We haven't been assigned to any type of mission.."

"Um…"

Suddenly, Steven's phone began ringing. It was a strange number, but when he answered, he recognized the voice. Garnet.

"Steven, the turtles need our help," she explained, "we have to go."

"But what about Peridot," he wondered, "I was just going to show her around Beach City."

"She'll be fine in Beach City by herself, but we can't waste too much time. This is urgent."

"Okay. I'll meet you back at the temple. I have to do something first."

He hung up the phone and looked at Peedee.

"Peedee," he said, "I have to go help the gems. There will probably be a huge monster and we can't bring Peridot. Can you take her around Beach City while I help out?"

"Wait, you want me to what?"

"Please, I'm sorry, but I'm in a real big hurry."

"Um, I guess, if-"

"Thank you!"

As Steven began to run back to his home, Peedee held out one hand in protest.

"Wait," he called, "Steven! What if I can't-"

But at that point, Steven was already gone. He looked at Peridot, who continued her menacing glare. After awkward silence and staring for about a minute, he decided he had no choice.

"Dad!" he called.


End file.
